Help:Established Standards/Fanfic Rules
These rules govern fan fics and characters for your fanfictions, whether they are original characters (OC) or cameo/cross-series from anywhere in the Yugioh franchise or elsewhere. Part 1: Content 'Content rating' No fanfics over the PG-16 limit may be posted on this Wikia (or anything beyond the scope of a T+ anime/manga for comparison). No exaggerated cleavage, overt sexual innuendos or anything that would be classified as adult content. You may have this kind of content, but it must be euphemized or implicit (we can assume it, but not specifically). I have to say this because of the Wikia policies. 'Character/page responsibility.' It is your responsibility to keep your own fanfic pages (character and chapter) updated on your own. I will not be updating them for you, save for fixing templating and spelling issues. Formatting To ensure uniformity across all series, please try to follow the conventions. 'Series' You must have the following things in your chapter walk-up. *The series template (coding below) *Short sentence or two explaining the name of your fanfic and who it's created by, and (2) What is it about? **An example, quoted from the 5Ds Blazing Gale page: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale (遊戯王５Ds ブレイジングゲイル, Yugiō Faibu Dīzu Bureijingu Geiru) is a spinoff fanfiction of the original 5Ds anime/manga." **The series name should be bolded. *Biography (separate heading 2): What is this fic about? *Setting (separate heading 2): Where/when does this take place? *Characters (SH 2): Who are the characters in this series? The coding for the series template is below. Chapter Pages You must have the following. *'Chapter template filled out properly. (Coding below)' *Short sentence or two explaining the name of the chapter, what order does it come in the fanfiction and so forth. *Plot *Any Featured Duels (if a duel exists) **To keep things simple, address turns as "Turn 1", "Turn 2" and so on. Don't count a character's individual turns. **If you must link to cards from the original Yugioh Wikia, use the Ygo template to do so. *Trivia (optional) 'Naming Rules' 'Page naming' This should be your fic's abbreviation and chapter number. You have a choice of what to abbreviate it as, but use something that can be easily remembered and short. For numbering, write it in 3-digit format. An example would be: 5Ds Blazing Gale, Chapter 40; this would be labeled as 5DSBG040). I don't foresee any fics hitting the 1000+ chapter mark (unless you're a professional writer and/or have the time to do it), however if that happens, you can start using 4-digits and so forth. 'Use the provided templates given.' Not really a rule, but just a suggestion. It's easier to use than the original Wikia one (to be honest, it's derived from that one). However, you don't have to add the Japanese title name if you don't want to, but if you decide to use it; make sure you put the kanji/kana and roumaji. the kana, derive it from the roumaji reading. If you need any examples, look at any of the 5Ds Blazing Gale pages to see how it should be done. 'Page requirements' All pages must have an introduction, storyline/summary of the chapter and any duels as they occur (step-by-step). If you mention cards, link them to either this Wikia or the original one the first time they appear in chapter. If they come up again, you don't have to link them. To make it easier for you guys to post cards, use this template: <>" with curly brackets) Character Rules Stuff on posting characters and the pages. 'Characters you design pages for should be your own design.' Ideally, make your own characters for fics instead of borrowing other characters, especially in the case of borrowing OCs from people on deviantArt and the like. (Some of them explicitly say "do not use", so please respect their terms). Of course, as mentioned earlier on in the general rules, you may find the art elsewhere and weren't aware of this fact. It may help to back check if the art/character has been posted there or the artist has explicitly said that you don't have permission to use. Artists who own the artwork / characters used, please take into account that not all cases of your characters being used are intentional, nor done with malicious intent. If your characters/artwork was used without permission, do not be an asshole about it or else I will punish you the same way as any other member on this Wikia. 'Character import regulations' If you port characters for your stories, they must come from series marked PG-17 or lower. No borrowing characters from an adult genre. This is more because we do not want to be promoting adult series in cross-canon fiction, even if the character is not risque. Provided your character fits within the PG-17 range, you may do whatever you want with the character (either make them human, anthro, pure animal, alien, etc.) 'Non-human characters are permissible.' Short form, if your character is a furry / anthro or full-on animal, they're allowed here. Please make sure they are PG-17 though. 'Use CharacterInfobox1 for character pages' This one is generally stable and works. 'Minimum content' All pages must have the character infobox and an introduction at minimum. Basically, give us stuff to work with. 'Character clothing' You can have your characters wear whatever types of clothing you want, whether it's regular clothing or something that is not common place. If you really want to, you can have your characters wear stuff like riding uniforms, gas masks / respirators or whatever else fits your character's personality. If you want to categorize their clothes and stuff, you can use this page for them. Just make sure you separate your characters from others. Make sure you follow the rules on permissible content.